Agata
Agata is a G5 star system controlled by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. The system has gained a degree of notoriety for its diversity of habitable worlds. History Agata was charted and explored soon after the full-scale colonization of Gorodniye began, with gate work finished in 1199 AD. Preliminary surveys indicated that there were no habitable planets in the system, but that one world, Nyazepetrovsk, was a strong candidate for terraforming. Planet Tech was eventually awarded the contract to terraform Nyazepetrovsk into a world suitable for Eteno colonization, but by the time operations had begun, settlers had already begun to establish communities on the desert world Orokhovo and the volcanic moon Gryazovets. Almost eighty years after Planet Tech was awarded the planet's contract, Nyazepetrovsk was declared open to colonization. 200,000 colonists had already settled on the planet by the time of the announcement, and tens of millions more settled ten years after the project's completion. However, population growth leveled out after this ten year period on account of local economic stagnation caused by the withdrawal of most of Planet Tech's operations and a lack of interest in Nyazepetrovsk triggered by the settlement of new systems. During the Buyuk Wars, this trend was reversed. The campaign to recover territory lost to the Buyuk and strike back against their own territory required an enormous supply of vehicles and military equipment, and Agata was converted into the required arsenal. Military manufacturing industries sprung up in the system's orbit and across all three of its habitable planets, causing an unparalleled influx of job-seeking migrants from the core worlds and a period of dramatic growth for the economy. Even after the end of the wars, Agata remains the cornerstone of Eteno military production and a critical center of manufacturing for the nation. Planets and features Chkalovsk Venusian hothouse whose deposits of useful minerals are too insignificant to justify the high costs of establishing operations on the surface. Limited research is being conducted on the surface to investigate the possible presence of a sub-surface micro-biotic ecosystem hypothesized to exist by numerous researchers from Beeaulen. Orokhovo Desert world with a uniquely thriving ecosystem whose flora and fauna has adapted to the scarcity of water and high temperatures. Agriculture, light industry, and iron and titanium mining supports the population of 120 million. Nyazepetrovsk Terraformed world formerly an icy wasteland with a thin atmosphere. Planet Tech spent eighty years converting the planet to be receptive to a Maliskian ecosystem, but the interest of colonists was not attracted long-term until the Buyuk Wars began and an out-of-the-way system was needed to become a sort of national arsenal. As a result, Nyazepetrovsk is a densely-populated industrial world focused almost entirely on heavy industry and military manufacturing. Secondary mining and agriculture industries exist only to help reduce the volume of resources Nyazepetrovsk must import to sustain its population of 9 billion and sprawling global industry. Khadyzhensk White gas giant skimmed for hydrogen, otherwise unimportant save for the presence of a habitable volcanic moon in its orbit. Gryazovets Volcanic greenhouse moon whose size and atmosphere make it moderately suitable for habitation by colonists. The unusual richness of Gryazovets' lava flows in rare earth metals and materials commonly used in the development and manufacturing of sensitive technological components has attracted numerous research and development firms. As a result, Gryazovets' fifteen million inhabitants participate in an explicitly research-focused economy for which the moon has gained notoriety and importance. Uiassi Belt Mineral-rich asteroid field between Khadyzhensk and Nyazepetrovsk mixed with dumped industrial waste. Groz Belt Ice and dust rock field past Khadyzhensk that surrounds the perimeter of the system. Stations, static warships, and artificial constructions Mogocha Station Galactic Shipping warehouse and shipping terminal for the transport of military equipment. Orbits Nyazepetrovsk. Rumpade Mining Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals headquarters for mining operations on Orokhovo. Orbits Orokhovo. Chaisenk Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals headquarters for mining operations on Gryazovets. Orbits Khadyzhensk. Poshekhonye Station Empire Robotics factory station for the construction of military robotics. Orbits Orokhovo. Talitsa Station System IPF headquarters and patrol base whose pilots are fully occupied with protecting sensitive arms shipments. Orbits Orokhovo. Melhydaren Station Planet Tech maintenance center for Nyazepetrovsk's atmosphere. Science crews monitor the planet's condition and ensure that the atmosphere and ecosystem remain properly intact. Orbits Nyazepetrovsk. Zalesskiy Station Northern Export Shipping warehouse and shipping terminal for the export of military equipment. Orbits Agata freely. Semiluki Protected Warehouse Government-operated station that all manufactured military vehicles and equipment must pass through to be tagged with tracking devices and inspected for quality before being shipped out of the system by the government or private shipping firms. Orbits Nyazepetrovsk. Belozersk Station Production and assembly facility owned by Andor Heavy Construction that focuses on constructing, installing, and maintaining factory equipment and space station modules for the system's military industries. Orbits Nyazepetrovsk. Ustyuzhma Station Chechnir Manufacturing small arms factory. Numerous different weapons companies pay to have their designs manufactured here alongside CM's own lines of weaponry. Orbits Agata freely. Sladkovicovo Shipyard Large vessel shipyard designed to be most efficient when producing multiple large warships of the same class in parallel. During periods of time when there are fewer Imperial Navy contracts, Sladkovicovo manufactures warships for export or purchase by domestic companies. Orbits Nyazepetrovsk. Nikolsk Plant Troptal Precision Industries' corporate headquarters and primary manufacturing plant for sensitive and complex parts. Orbits Khadyzhensk. ENS Virth Zamasova-class battleship tasked with defending Nyazepetrovsk's orbital facilities. ENS Skathi Zamasova-class battleship tasked with defending Semiluki Protected Warehouse and any nearby traffic from pirate raiders. Agata Shop Black Lords headquarters and the organization's largest base, hidden within the Groz Belt. Pilots and infiltrators operating out of Agata Shop regularly target shipments of military equipment, and rarely, recently-completed warships when ample intelligence is available ahead of time. Orbits Agata freely. Matija Krakowski Commune Major Pilots of the Golden Revolution base hidden in the Uiassi Belt. Raider groups operating out of the base routinely attack military shipments in order to harass the government and capture whatever they can to further their own cause. Orbits Agata freely. Keplat Base Varsa outpost established in the Uiassi Belt to curb Pilots of the Golden Revolution operations in the system and prevent them from causing harm to the Imperial Armed Forces. As a result, there are such curious occurrences as government arms shipments being defended against Golden Revolution raiders by Varsa pilots and escorted until military or police assistance arrives. However, Varsa raiders have no qualms with seizing or destroying shipments bound for foreign nations. Orbits Agata freely. Connections * Hochberg * Gorodniye * Jolankrivny'i * Naumov Category:Star systems Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with four planets Category:Class G stars